Nikhil Sharma- Coming Home
by Jabi07
Summary: Nikhil arrives back home to help Jai with the business but will it all be too much for him and his family?
1. Chapter 1

Nikhil Sharma- Coming Home

Part one - welcome to the family

Nikhil drove anxiously as they get nearer to the village that he never thought he would return to, his wife Natalie beside him gazing out the window lost in thought he could tell making him smile slightly as she always been a daydreamer.

"What you think of Yorkshire?" Nikhil asks his wife who smiles brightly over at him,

"It's beautiful. So how about you babe? Still nervous bout coming back home?" Nikhil nods tensely as he could never lie to Natalie as she knew him too well! They were now pulling into the gravelled driveway his heart racing inside his chest,

"Wow is this your home?!" Natalie asks amazed as she squeezes his hand lightly before getting out the car,

"Come on sweetpea! Let's get you settled!" Natalie says lifting a half asleep molly into her arms,

"Ah finally! You took your time Nikhil!" His mother complains before taking Molly out of Natalie's arms and cooing happily making Nikhil roll his eyes smiling slightly as he wraps his arm around Natalie,

"Mum? Dad? This is Natalie. My wife by the way!" Natalie smiles friendly over at them all welcoming Priya hugs Natalie making the others follow all except Jai who grumbles and heads back inside the house making Nikhil grit his teeth agitated in how he treated his wife!

"Son you don't know how much we appreciate you coming back. As you can see Jai is not himself. We don't know how to get through to him!" Richie says making Nikhil nod understanding as they all head inside the house.

Later that evening Nikhil heads into the sitting room smiling as he watches Natalie playing games with a giggling Molly who looked more like her mother everyday!

"Hey baby you spoke to your brother then?" Natalie asks as Nikhil sits beside them shaking his head looking deep in thought,

"I honestly don't know what to say to him. I mean I'm useless at this kind of stuff!" Natalie takes hold of both his hands,

"I think that your too hard on yourself. Look you came back here to help out Jai and start by talking to him babe. Just talk to your brother" Nikhil kisses her lightly before stroking her hair,

"You know what Nat your right! I'll speak to him tomorrow but now it's family time!" Natalie smiles kissing Nikhil,

"Family time!"

Natalie lay fast asleep oblivious to her husband lying wide awake deep in thought as he watches her smiling slightly as he did love Natalie more than words could say! Which he had never thought possible after Gennie! As he was a mess for a very long time and if it hadn't been for Natalie given him the tough love he needed he would of still been in that dark place. Nikhil was lost in thought when his wife suddenly speaks her back facing him,

"What's on your mind Nikhil?!" She asks half asleep but still managing to sound concerned,

"How do you know something's wrong?" He asks in disbelief when Natalie turns to face him stroking his chest smiling slightly,

"You forget how well I know you Mr Sharma besides I'm your wife"

"You are and I'm so glad of it!" Nikhil places his lips gently onto her before huddling together,

"So you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"Just thinking...about Gennie...about before and darkness" Natalie frowns with concern over at her husband,

"You sure that you can cope being back here?"

"Yes. Jai needs me besides I have you Nat you make me lighter" Natalie kisses him gently before clutching him tightly,

"I'm just afraid..."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah baby of last time you were so depressed...so unhappy I can't bare the thought of that happening again!"

"Oh babe I had no idea! I'm so sorry! I know that I am a nightmare but I promise that for now on I will not let you or Molly down!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The following morning Nikhil was sat bright and early eating his breakfast whilst reading through business files,

"Oh look Sweetpea your daddy is working already!" Natalie says entering the room carrying a happy Molly in her arms,

"Oh haha really funny!" Nikhil says kissing her cheek before taking Molly out of her arms and places her into a chair,

"So what you got planned today?"

"Oh I thought I'd take a walk into the village. Get to know the residents"

"Right. Sounds good but I better be off see you later babe" Nikhil kisses both of them before leaving them alone as Natalie began making Molly her breakfast. Nikhil enters the office to find Belle sat with priya and Kirin talking amicably amongst themselves,

"Uh morning!" Priya smiles warmly over at her brother before continuing the conversation,

"Uh where's Jai?"

"Good question. He was here this morning but he then took off and I can't get hold of him!" Belle says sharply making Nikhil shake his head annoyed over his selfish behaviour,

"I better take over then hadn't I!" Nikhil grabs a load of files as he sits behind a desk and reads them.

It was early afternoon and Natalie walks through the village pushing Molly in her pushchair heading towards the small cafe, which she knew belonged to Brenda Gennies mum. Natalie needed to see her once again as she needed her advice on Nikhil and Jai knowing she would understand,

"Hello Brenda?" Natalie says entering the cafe making a smiling Brenda and Bob hurry over towards them,

"Oh look how much she's grown! Oh she's the spit of our Gennie" Brenda coos bending forward and unclipping her from the pushchair,

"Come to your grandma!" Brenda lifts her into her arms making Natalie feel overwhelmed with emotion as she holds back the tears,

"What you guys doing down here?" Bob asks making Brenda look curiously over at Natalie,

"We were told about Jai...Nikhil needs to help with the factory. So we'll be here for a little while"

"Oh love not that I'm not over the moon to see you all but how is Nikhil coping coming back?" Brenda asks concerned,

"Honestly not to sure...that's why I'm here as I need your advice on what would you do?" Natalie asks making Brenda nod warmly as she leads her over to a table placing Molly into her lap,

"Now tell me what's on your mind love?" Natalie spilled all that was on her mind whilst Brenda listens intently. Nikhil was heading to his house knowing that's where Jai will be skulking around when Brenda stops him in his tracks,

"Hey love so good to see you!" She smiles warmly as Nikhil hugs her affectionately as they have oddly gotten closer since Gennie had died, Brenda was also the one that encouraged Nikhil to be with Natalie explaining how it was ok to get on with life and be happy again.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you've seen Molly and Nat?"

"Yes. Actually that's what I wanted to chat with you about?" The look of concern written on Brenda's face made Nikhil shiver in anticipation,

"Are they ok Brenda?!"

"Oh yes nothing like that uh actually Natalie is concerned over you?"

"Me? Why she worried about me?"

"Well she's worried that being back here will make you depressed again...she really is frightened love she was sobbing her heart out please speak to her and reassure her"

"I will. Brenda why didn't she tell me? I mean am I so difficult to talk to?!" Brenda exhales slowly placing her hand into his,

"Darling it wasn't that at all. She loves you and is not wanting to upset you. After all she is a sensitive soul love please just go talk to her?" Nikhil kisses Brenda's head before rushing home this time not for Jai but for his Wife his Head filled with so much thoughts that he needed to see her and let her make things clearer. The house was quiet apart from Molly watching her cartoons while Natalie sat in the kitchen staring blankly out the window her face blotchy,

"Babe?" Nikhil asks in confusion as he gently places his hand on top of hers,

"Oh hey baby! Sorry I didn't hear you come in! What you doing back so early?"

"I uh thought Jai would be here. Listen Nat can we talk about something?" Nikhil asks gently as he sits next to her,

"Of course we can. What is it babe?"

"On my way here I bumped into Brenda. She said that you were in there earlier upset..."

"What?! Oh babe I know that we are always honest with one another but I wasn't sure how you was going to react"

"Shh babe it's ok I'm not mad. I'm more upset with myself that I put you through this...I am better now Natalie you and Molly have made me feel happiness again that I never thought I'd feel. I love you Natalie Sharma and I always will!" Natalie locks her lips onto his before pulling away grinning with joy as Nikhil squeezes her hand,

"Nikhil I am sorry for not saying anything I should have. I just didn't want to go back to seeing..." Nikhil kisses her head and wipes her tears away with his hand,

"Nat we are in this together a team. But you need to tell me stuff for that to work right?"

"Right! I love you!" They heard the front door slam shut,

"Oh nice to see you can make yourself at home easily!" Jai says grizzly over at Natalie making Nikhil glare over at him,

"Don't speak to Nat like that besides you have a flaming nerve!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"That your the reason that we're here in the first place!"

"Well don't feel obligated! Your free to leave at anytime!"

"That's so selfish!" Natalie says shocked by his attitude as Jai glares over at her,

"What you call me?!"

"Selfish! Your entire family is worried about you and your behaviour so much so that your father phones Nikhil to come home and help your business from falling apart! And you have the cheek to shout and push all your loved ones away!"

"What does it matter?! Anyway you haven't been in this family long enough so butt out!"

"Jai! That's it I'm done. You don't bother with us or work and leave the rest of us pick up the pieces!" Nikhil heads out the room hand in hand with Natalie,

"You did well back there!" She says quietly to Nikhil as they sit with Molly in the sitting room,

"Yeah I had enough of his attitude. You don't deserve to have nasty things said to you" Natalie rests her head onto his shoulder wishing that she could stay like this with Nikhil forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

It was later that evening and Brenda had kindly agreed to babysitting Molly whilst Nikhil took Natalie to the pub,

"Oh Nikhil! Wow it has been awhile!" Chas says looking taking aback to see him,

"Yes it has. You look good Chas!"

"I could say the same for you. So you must be the missus?" Chas says scanning the woman that wasn't Gennie on Nikhils arm,

"Uh yes Natalie and your Chas Dingle right?"

"Yeah. So what can I get you both?"

"A pint and a glass of white wine please?"

"Coming up"

"She don't like me" Natalie whispers to Nikhil whilst Chas got their drinks making Nikhil shake his head frowning,

"It's not you its me babe don't worry about it. Why don't you sit yourself down whilst I bring the drinks over?" Natalie kisses his cheek before sitting herself down at a table her stomach feeling the all too familiar flutters as she begins to take slow deep breaths to calm herself before it comes. David and Alesha enter the pub not long after they had which made the evening a lot more calmer for Natalie than expected as they were fun friendly people to be around and Natalie liked seeing the bromance that David and Nikhil had,

"I'm just nipping out for some air won't be long!" Natalie says feeling warm and clammy and closing her eyes enjoying the cool air on her skin,

"Oi you!" Natalie eyes flung wide open to realise that a stranger was walking her way looking not to happy to see her!

"Who...are you?" She stutters in fear as she feels tingling up her arm and her breathing start to become rapid,

"Doesn't matter who I am! Just know that your not welcomed here! Not ever!" Her legs buckles slightly as she was right in her face Natalie frozen in fear unable to move,

"Oi leave my wife alone!" Nikhil calls out running over to them as the woman leaves making Natalie fall forward her breathing rapid making Nikhil sit her down and slowly soothe her until she came out of her anxiety attack,

"You sure that your ok now?"

"Yes. Let's just go home babe" Natalie says longing to be safe and warm in bed with the man she loves more than words could say!

Later that evening, Natalie lay in bed her mind whirling with thoughts of that woman screaming at her,

"Hey baby how is my girl feeling now?"

"Fine. You were quick reading to Molly?"

"It didn't take long for her to go to sleep. Besides I was wanting to hold my beautiful wife!" Natalie smiles slightly as she huddles into his arms making Nikhil lightly kiss her head,

"Who was that girl earlier babe?" Natalie asks feeling Nikhil tense slightly,

"Debbie Dingle" Natalie sat herself up and and takes hold of her husband hand,

"Oh that's Debbie! I'm so sorry Nikhil! You must really find it tough knowing she's still here" Nikhil nods unable to speak as his thoughts turned to Gennie,

"It is. I mostly feel anger towards her...why did she have to get involved with that evil psycho that took my Gennie...most of all how she has the nerve to harass my wife tonight...you don't deserve it!" Natalie wiped the moisture from her eyes and lightly presses her lips against his cheek,

"I love you. And I know that Gennie is watching over both you and Molly..."

"I know that because she brought you into our lives! Our guardian angel!"


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The next morning Nikhil left a fast asleep Natalie as he left the house his mind deeply troubled,

"Hey mate? You alright?" David asks noticing how deep in thought his friend looked,

"Great. Just these flowers thanks"

"Aw for the missus?" Nikhil sighs longingly unsure how to respond,

"Gennie. I need to see her" David blushes awkwardly unsure what to say as Nikhil takes the flowers and leaves the shop.

Natalie stretches before sitting herself up frowning at the empty side of the bed, making her head start to image what he was doing? As she unnerved herself she rushed out the room grabbing her dressing gown as she heads into the kitchen where everyone was sat,

"Hey morning sleepyhead! I got your stepdaughter dressed and ready for nursery" Georgia says making the others roll their eyes,

"Hey uh where's Nikhil?" Natalie asks feeling panicked,

"He left early babe. Always keen is our Nikhil" Priya says as she picks up baby Amber and heads out the house. Natalie suddenly thought about last night replaying it all in her mind until her stomach churns in guilt as she now knew exactly where her husband was!

It was cold as Natalie heads out the house making her way towards the church, she pauses slightly unsure she should go be with him...but gathering courage she made her way through the graveyard. Nikhil was sat by her head stone silent as if deep in thought as Natalie silently moves over to them giving a gentle smile over at her husband before joining him on the floor,

"How'd you find me?"

"I thought about last night...I knew you'd want to talk it through with Gennie...so you ready to talk to me yet?" Nikhil nods slowly looking apologetically over at Natalie making her take her hand into his,

"Sorry. I know that I'm hard work sometimes"

"Your not the only one baby. Look I know that it upset you what happened with Debbie last night but I'm not wanting this to make you like before" Nikhil pulls his wife into her and holds her tightly knowing how much she had been put through because of his grief for Gennie and how she had died. Natalie and Nikhil walk hand in hand out of the graveyard and back towards the house when they are stopped by Brenda,

"Nikhil?!"

"Oh uh hey Brenda!"

"Listen love is there any chance I could have Molly tonight?"

"Of course you can. Uh actually that would be perfect!" Natalie frowns confused over at Nikhil as they had both agreed that during the week nights she couldn't stay over Brenda's since she was now beginning nursery,

"Oh brilliant! Thank you love see you later!" Brenda headed happily back towards the cafe making Natalie turn and face Nikhil wrapping her arm around his waist,

"What are you Upto mister?!"

"Now that would telling. Listen just go home enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you later!" Natalie laughs lightly as they kiss gently her stomach filling with excitement,

"See you later. I love you"

"I love you more!" Nikhil kisses her again before watching her head back towards the house before hesitantly making his way into work,

"Ah where you been mystery man?" Priya jokes as Nikhil ignores her,

"Listen Priya I'm going to be busy today can you take care of things here?"

"What stuff Nikhil?"

"If you must know treating my wife and getting some quality time with her!"

"Uh what's the occasion?"

"Does there need to be one?" Nikhil asks impatiently as he logs onto his laptop and searches hotels in town,

"No. Look is everything alright between you two?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just asking bro. I don't want anymore upset for you!"

"Well I am happy with Natalie or I would be if Debbie just butted out of my business!"

"Debbie? What she been saying?"

"Don't worry. Listen I've got things to do you sure you'd be alright?"

"Uh more than capable thanks! Now go spoil that wife of yours!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

It was half six when Nikhil entered the house to find Natalie sat with Molly on her lap as she watched her cartoons,

"Hey there's my girls!" Nikhil says kissing both on their heads making Natalie smile she gently gets off the sofa as they head into the hallway to talk,

"Here for you" Nikhil says handing her a rose making Natalie smile,

"It's beautiful thank you!" She kisses him on the lips as Nikhil pulls her in closer to him making her wrap her arms around his neck,

"Well that's not all I've got for you Mrs Sharma! How would like a night in a big fancy hotel. Just you and me alone"

"Sounds amazing baby! You really do all this?"

"Yes course I did! When I promise you a surprise I always deliver baby!"

"Wow I'm impressed! I love you and I love our little family Nikhil!" Nikhil beams as they both kiss romantically unaware that Jai was watching them. Natalie makes her way out of their bedroom and makes her way downstairs where in the hallway Nikhil and Molly was waiting,

"Wow baby you look gorgeous!" Natalie beams as she takes in her husband smiling with happiness,

"Not too bad yourself!" They both smirk before making their way out the house, both holding Molly's hand as they walk over to Brenda's,

"Oh look at you both! You are looking fabulous!" Brenda admires as Molly excitedly runs past them into Brenda's house making them all laugh lightly,

"Thank you Brenda! So what you have planned tonight?"

"Just a nice quiet evening with my granddaughter love. So you two go and have a wonderful time!"

"Thanks Brenda!" They both walk hand in hand through the village both feeling happy and content with each other,

"You ok?" Natalie asks making Nikhil beam over at her,

"Never better Natalie. You know what I was telling Gennie today?"

"What?"

"How happy you've made me. How much you support me no matter how much hurt it causes you..."

"Babe...you know you have to stop punishing yourself"

"I know. Listen lets have our night together enjoy being in love!" They both get into Nikhil's car and made their way towards the hotel. The hotel was most certainly grand! As Natalie took it all in Nikhil laughs amused watching his beautiful wife amazed by her natural beauty,

"So what shall we do now mr Sharma?" Natalie jokes lightly as they enter the room,

"Oh you know what we are going to do!" He says amused as he wraps his arms around her as she presses her body against his before kissing passionately.

Nikhil and Natalie lay out of breath in each other's arms both feeling content,

"What you thinking about baby?"

"Good things. Like us and how in love I am right now. What about you?"

"Same. You know we should do this more often"

"Yeah we should. Totally up for that!" Nikhil smirks as he lightly strokes her arm,

"I'm serious babe. Enjoy each other more you know make memories!" Natalie turns to face her husband,

"Is this about Gennie?"

"Kind of. Today when is was there I was thinking about when she was alive and I realised how we never did much...we should have!" Natalie lightly kisses his chest before holding tighter onto him,

"Nikhil you know that we have plenty of time to make memories. I'm not going anywhere"

"I can't even bare the thought of losing you babe. I would never breath again!" Natalie kisses him as they hold tightly onto each other until they fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

The next morning Nikhil lay beside a fast asleep Natalie smiling to himself as he watches her,

"Babe please stop staring" Nikhil smirks as he moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist making Natalie laugh lightly her eyes still closed,

" I'm just entranced by my girls beauty!" Natalie opens her eyes and lightly strokes his face,

"Your such a charmer! How did my husband sleep?"

"Good. You know I was thinking about maybe us spending the entire day together? How would you like that?" Natalie smiles warmly as she kisses Nikhil,

"What about Brenda? Or your work baby?"

"Brenda loves having our Molly and work well I have never pulled a sicky in my entire life!"

"Oh I'm not sure baby..."

"Please Nat I really want to be just us for a little while?" Natalie nods as Nikhil beams happily kissing his wife. They had gotten themselves dressed and Nikhil made the phone calls to work and to Brenda before they both head out the hotel arm in arm,

"Babe can I ask you something?"

"Anything you know that!"

"Well I was wondering if maybe I could help out at the factory...I mean nothing serious just simple"

"You want to work in the factory?"

"Well not permanently no"

"Why? I mean thought you loved looking after Molly?"

"I do I adore every minute of it. But baby she is starting Nursery and well you know what happens when I have nothing keeping me busy" Nikhil nods understanding,

"Ok I'll speak to my dad" Natalie beams as she kisses his cheek as they went to get some breakfast.

It was later that evening they got home both feeling drained out headed straight to bed,

"Daddy?" Molly runs into their bedroom followed by a annoyed looking Jai,

"Brenda has just dropped her off. Funny how your meant to be helping us out seems like you have more important things on your mind!"

"Jai please don't argue infront of Molly?" Natalie asks as she cuddles Molly in the bed beside her,

"Don't tell me what to do! Besides your not even a mother so how would you know what's best for the child!"

"Enough! Jai get out!" Nikhil demands seeing how hurt Natalie is as a sniggering Jai leaves the room,

"He is just taking his anger out on you. Please don't listen to him babe?" Nikhil says sitting beside them as Natalie gives a weak smile,

"I know I'm fine. Besides he kind of had a point I am not a mum am I!" Natalie carries Molly as they head into Molly's room as Nikhil frowns concerned as he was weighing up whether they should try for children of their own? I mean he did really love her and she was wonderful with Molly, so maybe now was the perfect moment for them?

"You ok?" Natalie says as she gets into the bed beside him as Nikhil smiles lightly over at Natalie,

"Where's Molls?"

"Her grandma is reading to her"

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking...I am ready Nat"

"Ready for what exactly?" Nikhil takes his hand into hers,

"To try for a baby"

"Oh baby your not just saying that because of what Jai just said are you?"

"No. Listen to me Natalie now is the perfect opportunity for us..."

"Trust you to go all logical on me! Just look me in the eyes and tell me that you want a baby with me" Nikhil looked at her squarely,

"I want a baby"

"Oh wow. So we really doing this then? We going to start trying?"

"Yeah..." Natalie pulled Nikhil into her as she presses her lips passionately onto his,

"May aswell start now!" Natalie say making Nikhil laugh happily as he pulls her in closer and kisses her heatedly making Natalie wrap her arms around him.


End file.
